colortripfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat System
Essentially, this is a turn based system. There are three types of damage: '-Physical Damage-' damage inflicted by punching, kicking or other physical means. '-Augment Damage-' damage is mainly augment induced damage '-Flat Damage-' damage ignores resistances There are 10 Statistics each character has. Certain colors scale off of certain stats, and each stat does something different. STR - Strength Determines the Physical strength of your character. Without augments included, this is how hard you hit. AUG - Augment Determines how strong your augment is. When you use pigments in order to use the augment, this stat will determine the strength of the effect. CON - Constitution Determines how much defense you have to physical attacks. Without augments included, this is how much you could take before passing out. Constitution directly reduces Physical Damage. RES - Resistance Determines how much defense you have to tech attacks. Without augments included, this is how much tech damage you can take before passing out. Resistance directly reduces Augment Damage. PEN - Precision Determines how much CON or RES one can ignore. This is a more rare stat, and is mainly used in very specific subclasses. DEX - Dexterity Determines how speedy one can be, both with executing attacks and general swiftness. CHA - Charisma Determines how good one is with words. You could convince people to do certain actions or surrender entirely with a high enough Charisma. INT - Intelligence Determines how smart your character is. Smarter characters will have lower cool downs and be more resistant to charms. HP - Health Points Determines how many hits (after defenses are calculated) one can take before passing out. THIS STAT CAN ONLY BE LEVELED BY NATURAL PROGRESSION, AND CANNOT BE INFLUENCED BY OTHER MEANS. P - Pigments Determines how many pigments you have. Pigments are used to activate abilities. Similar to HP, this can only increase via natural progression. There are two basic attacks using AUG and STR, that do their respective damage on successful attacks. Pay close attention: This is how the combat works Turns: In combat, the character with the higher Dexterity stat goes first, with the turn order following from highest to lowest. When doing a turn, you can use one ability unless stated otherwise. If the ability was not an attack ability, you can make a basic attack afterwards. Using abilities Drains pigments. Only one ability can be used per turn unless stated otherwise. Some abilities are stronger than others, but be careful! if you run out of Pigments, you can no longer cast abilities. If you do not have enough pigments to cast, you can not cast the ability. VS rolls: When attacking, you use attack abilities and roll a d8 against whoever you are attacking. You will add your stat modifier (specified in the attack you are using) to the dice roll, while your opponent adds in their stat to whichever reaction they use. Higher number succeeds. The difference between the rolls determines the effectiveness of the attack. 0: Neutralized Attack 1-2: Slight success (Half damage / effect duration, rounded down) 3+: Success (full damage / effect) 4+: Entirely Successful (special effects) Any ranged attacks are considered an accurate hit as long as it is a slight success. Frequently, there will be references in abilities to “Successful”. This means that the attack did damage. “Entirely Successful” means that the difference was 4+. Fights: There is the Attacker and Defender. Attackers can use attacks, while defenders use reactions. The basic reactions do not do anything except help your defense roll modifier. Each person has access to the 3 basic Defenses: Block: roll + CON / RES (depending on attack type) Dodge: roll + dex Resist: roll + int (for mental attacks, such as charms) Combat Example Bob is fighting John. They both have 5 for each stat, and 25 HP. Lets say Bob has higher DEX for the sake of the example. He attacks first Bob, A green user, uses "Cipher", an augment attack. - Cipher (4) (AUG): Upon a successful hit, does 4 + (AUG) Augment damage and returns 2 pigments. Bob rolls a 6 and adds his AUG stat, as specified in the ability. This puts his total roll at 11, because his augment stat is 5. John rolls a defense, and gets a 2 using Block. Adding his RES stat, his total roll is a 7. Bob wins 11 to 7, and his attack is Entirely Successful, dealing full damage. John takes 4 + 5 Augment damage, but subtracts 5 of it because he has 5 RES. John takes 4 Damage, bringing his HP down to 16. Augments Thats all for the combat! Head here for the list of colors and abilities.